Entre Sombras
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Los legionarios también pueden tener sus secretos ocultos, sus secretos de alcoba, ocultándose del mundo, ocultándose entre las sombras. Recopilación de relatos eróticos entre múltiples parejas de amantes pertenecientes a la valerosa Legión de Reconocimiento. (Advertencias; contenido sexual explícito. /Parejas crack/ Yaoi /Yuri.)
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Pairing:**

 **EREN X LEVI**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Contenido sexual explícito. Mordidas. Sangre. Sexo inter especie (Titan!Eren x Levi)**

* * *

 **MORDIDAS.**

 _PARTE I._

* * *

El equipo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. El metal se quejó ante el maltrato, y alrededor, una ligera estela de tierra se elevó ante el impacto. Estaba seguro que Hanji, ni nadie en realidad, alcanzaron a parpadear más de una ocasión.

-¡Levi! –Escuchó que le llamaba, que le llamaba a gritos, mientras esa poderosa mano titánica le llevaba hacia arriba, hacia las nubes, hacia el cielo. – ¡Levi, no, no! ¡Eren, detén esto!

No alcanzó ni a intentar decirle que estaría bien. No hubo tiempo suficiente, porqué Eren estaba ansioso. Podía sentirlo en su agarre firme y en la manera en la que los ojos verdes del titán Atacante estaban fijos en su rostro. Dentro de su boca, hacia el calor de todos los infiernos. Su saliva ardía contra la piel de su rostro, y luego del malestar inicial que le causó suponer que Eren lo había introducido a su boca, un poderoso rubor cubrió las mejillas del capitán Ackerman. Jadeó, casi sin aliento, cuándo esa enorme lengua le recibió, húmeda, húmeda y ardiente cómo las brasas.

- _E-Eren_... –La voz le salió entrecortada. Sus manos palparon la carne trémula sobre la que yacía, y con un movimiento ondulante, supo entonces qué era exactamente lo que deseaba su titán. – _Hazlo_. –Jadeó, ardiendo de pronto también él, empapado en saliva y en sudor. Empapado en ansias animales de terminar con aquello que sabía, Eren deseaba. –Está bien, ha-hazlo…

 _Y Eren lo hizo._

La lengua bajo su cuerpo en ningún momento dejó de moverse. Con manos torpes, logró desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, y tras luchar a muerte contra las correas, la blanca piel de sus piernas se encontró por primera vez con el fuego húmedo que se deslizaba a través de sus poros. _-¡Q-Quema!_ –Gimoteó cuándo Eren le empapó. La punta de la lengua del titán se hizo un lugar entre sus piernas dóciles, y le acarició. Acometió en contra de su sexo casi que con devoción, y su cabeza se perdió entre la bruma del placer. _Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan rico…_

El vibrante miembro húmedo y rosado entre sus muslos serpenteó casi que con gracilidad, le hizo girar entre su abrazo fruncido, y le puso de espalda para arriba. Aquella punta pecaminosa le abrió, le hizo abrirse con una facilidad que a él mismo le abrumó. Eren estaba devorándole, pensó, a la deriva, mientras que con estremecimientos cabalgaba la lengua del titán que estaba complaciéndole. Eren estaba devorándole por completo y el mero pensamiento le hizo hincharse de excitación.

 _-¡Mgh...!_ –Gimió en voz alta. –S-Se siente… _¡b-bien!_

Quería correrse, pensó el capitán empapado en saliva y en deseo. Quería que la lengua de aquel titán, de su titán, de su Eren le hiciera correrse. Un gruñido surgió desde el fondo de aquella colosal garganta, y fue cómo la demanda de Eren para que pusiese más esfuerzo en lograrlo. – ¿Q-Quieres probarme? –Preguntó con voz aguda y ojos nublados en pasión –P-Pruébame, Eren. Hazlo, hazlo, estoy aquí y soy tuyo…

La primera mordida llegó justo antes de alcanzar su primer clímax. Fue ligera, pero firme, Se hincó en la carne de sus muslos y les hizo sangrar y a él, bueno… a él le hizo gritar de placer. La blanca semilla se mezcló casi que al instante con la saliva del titán y el espectáculo penumbroso, primitivo y animal le hizo ponerse duro de nueva cuenta.

La segunda, fue cuándo sus muslos aprisionaron con fuerza la lengua sobre la cual yacía, y le cabalgó con desesperación corriéndole por las venas, hecha uno solo con su sangre que a ratos parecía querérsele evaporar. Fue más suave que la anterior, pero no menos placentera. Surcó su espalda cuándo sus gemidos aumentaron en decibeles, y eso hizo al capitán preguntarse, lleno de morbo y pura lujuria si acaso afuera de la boca del titán eran capaces de escucharse sus gritos.

Esperaba que sí, se dijo, escurriendo en lascivia, mientras el orgasmo comenzaba a formársele en el centro del vientre y a recorrerle perezoso las puntas de los dedos.

La tercera fue la que culpable de acabar una última ocasión, pues cómo adivinándole los pensamientos, Eren empujó su titánica lengua en contra de su entrada enrojecida con tanta fuerza que le empujó hacia adelante. La boca del titán se abrió sutilmente y permitió al mundo ver el rostro del Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad en el momento exacto que su orgasmo le azotaba. Mikasa abría de girar el rostro, abochornada ante aquella expresión tan sucia, y Eren, cómo que envidiándole a su hermana adoptiva el privilegio de haber visto aquella cara corrompida en el más brutal de los placeres le hincó los dientes una última ocasión.

Se sintió extraviado. Se sintió a la deriva, perdido entre un mar de fuego húmedo, roja sangre y blanca semilla. Estaba agotado, complacido y retorcidamente dichoso. –Justo ahora puedes matarme si quieres –Dijo casi sin pensarlo. El titán que le aprisionaba dentro de sus fauces ronroneó, y durante un instante que le pareció eterno se imaginó escondido dentro de los brazos del muchacho de ojos verdes que acababa de devorarle y eso… eso le hizo sonreír con verdadera dicha.

¿Cuán sucio sonaba aquello?

No quería ni imaginarlo.

Mikasa sería la que le sacaría de su paraíso penumbroso, y con rapidez digna de una Ackerman, le cubrió la insinuante desnudez con el verde de la Legión. Estaba ruborizada, habría de notar el capitán durante un instante de lucidez.

-¿Qué miras? –Preguntó, quizás más brusco de lo que fue su intención inicial.

-Está sangrando. Luce deplorable. –Todo él estaba escurriendo en sangre, en saliva y en semen. Mikasa, que le llevaba en los brazos –qué vergonzoso-, descendió con gracilidad, cómo protegida por unas alas invisibles que le hicieron danzar entre los aires con majestuosidad. –Y aun así hago que te brillen los ojos, mocosa.

La hermana de Eren no tuvo la decencia de negarlo. Menos mal, sería una mentira descarada y estaba prohibido mentir a los superiores.

Su consciencia cayó en picada cuándo un dolor punzante le atravesó los muslos, la espalda y el hombro, y justo antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara, su mano alcanzó a alzarse en pos al titán que le había complacido, un titán, notó, que comenzaba a deshacerse en medio de un vaporoso pandemónium.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Espero que esto os guste. Aún falta la parte final, en dónde prometo un sabroso lemon entre Eren y Levi ya ambos como humanos, pero que igual involucran al retorcido gusto del capitán por las mordidas y a un Eren ansioso por hincar sus dientes.**

 **Elisa les ama.**

 **Próximas actualizaciones:**

 **Improbable Probabilidad.**

 **In The Land Of The Gods.**

 **Se viene la temporada de lemon, criaturas bellas.**

 **Espero y les agrade la idea.**

 **¡Muchos abrazos y besos!**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

 **"Besos Amargos"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Pairing:**

 **BERTHOLDT X MARCO**

 **JEAN/MARCO – REINER/MARCO**

 _ **(Unilateral)**_

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Situaciones sexuales implícitas. Voyeurismo. Crack ship.**

* * *

 **NOTAS DESPERDIGADAS**

* * *

 _Ésta noche, junto a la bodega de almacenamiento. Cuándo las luces se apaguen._

 _-M._

La nota había sido sencilla, breve, contundente. Y sin embargo había bastado encenderle el cuerpo entero en emociones que durante mucho, creyó controladas, y cuándo llegó el momento adecuado, caminó a través de la oscuridad, sigiloso y audaz, hinchado en expectativas. Jean Kirschtein sonrió, anticipado, una vez más antes de surcar el campo de entrenamiento, desierto a esas horas de la madrugada y fijar rumbo a la bodega de almacenamiento.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al no hallarse a solas en aquel lugar. Alto y fornido adivinó a Reiner Braun de pie, en medio de la penumbra, cómo paralizado por alguna fuerza extraña. ¿Es que la nota había sido una puta broma? De inmediato se imaginó al cabrón de Eren riéndose, y aquello le enervó la sangre. A punto estaba de comenzar a gritar improperios, cuándo el primer sonido le alcanzó.

Y le dejó igual de paralizado que el propio Braun.

 _-¡M-Más despacio!_ —Susurró una voz desde la distancia. Conocía aquella voz, se dijo, con los colores subiéndole por el rostro a velocidades insanas. Claro que conocía aquel timbre dulce, casi tierno. Fue capaz de reconocerlo, descompuesto, roto, incluso a la distancia. –¡A-Ahí! _¡A-Ahí!_

 _Era Marco_ , pensó Jean Kirschtein con el corazón roto y la entrepierna endurecida. Pero claro que era Marco aquel quién gemía con una dulzura única. Sólo él era capaz de encenderle así, sólo él era capaz de encontrar ternura dentro de sus funestas carnes de cabrón orgulloso. Su voz estaba distorsionada, distorsionada por la distancia y el placer, y él, él que se moría de amor por Bodt no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse, curioso, devastado y ansioso al sitio del encuentro pactado a través de una nota que ahora dudaba, hubiese sido escrita por Marco.

Reiner hizo una mueca al verle llegar. Penares compartidos, pensó Jean al situarse junto suyo. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Reiner le acalló con un gesto, con el índice sobre sus labios, suplicando silencio y unos ojos cargados en deseos reprimidos. – ¿También a ti?

Reiner asintió. Tenía el rostro crispado. –Sólo escucha, Jean.

Y Jean escuchó.

-B-Berth… B-Berth, más despacio... –Bien, jamás volvería a ver a Bertholdt igual. -¡M-más despa- _ah!_ _¡Ngh!_ –Un sonido húmedo, acuoso se hizo presente, y Jean Kirschtein fue incapaz de no poner su mente a imaginar. Marco tendría el rostro sonrojado, sin lugar a dudas. Estaría perlado en sudor y posiblemente sus cejas estarían fruncidas, divinamente fruncidas bajo el aplastante peso del placer. Tendría que ser demasiado hipócrita para decir que jamás había utilizado a Marco para acariciarse luego de que las luces fuesen apagadas, así que no tuvo problema para volver a hacerlo. El calor estaba instado en su rostro, y el ardor de su sangre, que en esos instantes parecía llamearle a través de las venas y arterias de su humano cuerpo, comenzaba a hacerle respirar entre jadeos. _Marco_ , pensó, repitió su nombre, quizás en su mente o quizás con su voz, no lo supo y francamente, no le importó. Sólo quería repetirse ese nombre hasta que se le olvidase el resto, hasta que la pasión desbordante hubiese sido satisfecha y su corazón roto, curado.

Cosa que jamás pasaría.

Había sido Bertholdt, pensó con cierta gracia. Aquel cabrón que tenía cara de inocente y que de tímido no tenía un carajo, les había hecho aquello, por supuesto. Debió de haberse dado cuenta de las miradas que regalaba a Marco, debió de haber sentido que no era el único deseando a Bodt.

-Marco... –La ronca voz que pronunció el precioso nombre por el que Jean se endurecía en los pantalones fue primitiva, ansiosa, y provocó un gemido de lo más dulce en respuesta. Marco comenzó a gimotear y Jean se sintió morir; morir por los celos insanos y por las arrebatadores deseos que tenía de echar un vistazo a aquel rostro pecoso muriéndose de placer.

-Necesito verlo –Masculló ahogadamente, más para sí mismo que para Reiner, quién le observó con sus ojos ambarinos, espantado de sus palabras –Y tú también, ¿no es cierto? Por eso sigues aquí. Por Marco, ¿o me equivoco?

Reiner era demasiado obvio en ocasiones. El rubio asintió y Jean se sintió satisfecho por haber adivinado –Entonces hagámoslo. Mirémosles, ¿qué más da? Es Marco, y es lo que el cabrón de Bertholdt quería dejándonos esas putas notas, ¿no?

Fue más de lo que ambos pudieron resistir.

Cómo un par de criminales, amparados bajo el manto de la oscuridad y escudados tras patéticas excusas, ambos se bebieron aquel acto con avidez. Marco, bajo el cuerpo de Bertholdt se convirtió sin saberlo en la droga favorita de ambos, y Bertholdt, embistiendo sin parar les regaló una mirada de satisfacción y una sonrisa burlona, que se acentúo sólo cuándo incorporó a Marco y le recargó contra su pecho mientras sus caderas se encargaban de seguir produciéndoles esos sonidos adictivos. Jean sintió ganas de matarlo en ese instante, mientras se consolaba con la imagen de ese bonito rostro corrompido por la lascivia.

Al final, Marco había sonreído con tanta ternura, con tanta dulzura ignorante de aquellos intrusos pares de ojos ávidos, que Jean fue incapaz de seguir mirando. –Vámonos –Demandó a Braun, a Braun que sonrojado y enfadado se limpiaba los retazos de un orgasmo culposo, casi que rabioso. Reiner obedeció a su exigencia y ambos se largaron antes de tener que escuchar a Marco decirle a ese bastardo de Fubar cuánto era que le amaba.

Cuándo ambos estuvieron lejos, muy lejos de ahí, se miraron. –Está de más decir que tu amigo es un cabrón, ¿no?

Reiner sonrió. –Un poco, sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Me gusta Marco desde hace… bastante, diría yo. Supongo que fue la forma que Bertholdt escogió de vengarse por todas las veces que le hablaba de cómo pondría a Marco si acaso tuviese una oportunidad.

 _Menudo animal_ , pensó Kirschtein, malhumorado. Que bien, admitía que él también se había imaginado aquello infinidad de veces, pero… él quería a Marco por muchas más cosas que por el placer que seguramente le brindaría durante el sexo. Grandiosa diferencia entre él y el patán de Braun. –Ya.

Reiner suspiró –Supongo que por lo menos para mí se terminaron las charlas con Bertholdt antes de dormir. Marco era el protagonista de casi todas.

Jean no respondió –Dile al idiota de Bertholdt que si le hace daño, le cortaré las pelotas y haré que se las trague.

El rubio echó a reír –Creo que tendrás que hacer fila, en el desafortunado caso de que eso suceda.

Ante aquello, Jean Kirschtein sólo pudo mostrarse de acuerdo. _Bien_ , pensó. Ya eran más manos que podrían joderse a Bertholdt en caso de que a aquella enorme garrocha humana se le pasara por la mente hacerle daño a su Marco. –Bien, me largo. Tengo que intentar dormir.

Siendo sincero, se dijo el cadete Kirschtein, dudaba seriamente que alguno de los dos lograse cerrar los ojos. Al menos, durante el resto de aquella madrugada.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Siendo sincera, siempre me han llamado la atención parejas bastante raras en el fandom de SnK. Una de ellas es la de Bertholdt x Marco, porqué siento que debajo de esa fachada de inocentón, Bertholdt puede ser todo un cabrón, y pues Marco… Marco es dulzura pura. Tiene a tres animales hambrientos detrás de sus pasos y ni cuenta se da.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, muy pronto se viene una actualización masiva, en conjunto con una nueva sorpresa por la que estoy esforzándome al máximo.**

 **¡Gracias por tanto amor y apoyo!**

 **Les adoro profundamente.**

 **Con cariño, Elisa.**


End file.
